tales_gaeafandomcom-20200214-history
Helel
'' "Eu realizarei seus desejos. Selarei todos os Celestiais para além do limite do Eden e assim que os humanos mais uma vez sejam livres (...) e Eu prometo que quando a Criação for reequilibrada, no momento em que Luz e Trevas mais uma vez serão uma só, que os homens permanecerão libertos e preservados em meu universo." - Helel para seus Libertadores.'' Helel '''(Ou '''Satan) é o grande inimigo e maestro de toda a Saga da Concepção na trama de campanhas'' Tales of Gaea''. Atualmente é o General Absoluto de todos os seres que vivem e o servem no Labirinto de Amala.' ' Cronologicamente sua primeira aparição foi durante a Queda de Liliana Narinn na campanha A Case of Ira e sua revelação como verdadeira antagonista foi o encerramento da campanha Strange Journey. '' Personalidade Como uma das primeiras entidades que habitaram Amala e até mesmo o Proto-Universo, Helel possui grande orgulho de sua linhagem e posicionamento. Porém diferente da maioria de seus Irmãos, o Juíz não se vê numa posição de superioridade quanto à humanidade e as demais raças mortais, e sim como um servo e devedor de tais espécies. Quando jovem Helel possuía grande gentileza e bondade assim como seu irmão gêmeo Rafael, porém depois do extermínio quase total dos Deuses das Trevas (de Tehom) se deparou com um grande dilema que o fez se rebelar contra os ideais de seu pai e o objetivo dos irmãos. Por conta disso permaneceu recluso em seu aprisionamento o que lhe resultou no desenvolvimento de uma mentalidade muito mais calculista e planejadora. Embora fatalista, acredita que nenhum tipo de extremo é realmente benéfico. Os poucos que conversaram com Helel na atual era, podem atestar sua gentileza e grande vontade de compreender diversos pontos de vista. Passado A Criação Durante a Era Sem-Tempo, o Deus Primevo da Luz YHVH gerou seis entidades, generais de luz, que tomaram o nome como seus seis filhos e também como Os Arcanjos. Porém O Criador não pretendia inicialmente gerar todos os seis primogênitos, porém subitamente e sem razão aparente alguma durante a concepção do Terceiro Arcanjo foram gerados duas entidades : Rafael e Helel. Sob comando de seu Pai, Helel e seus irmãos batalharam durante eternidades inteiras contra os Filhos de Tehom. Pouco a pouco as guerras cosmicas foram sendo vencidas até que a maioria dos Deuses-Monstro estava morto ou reduzido à vestígios. Com a vitória da Província da Luz sob a escuridão, foi dado aos Arcanjos a missão de rastrear todos os Netos de Tehom e Deuses do Tempo-Espaço para que quando o Universo de Luz (Que viria a ser A Criação) fosse concebido nenhuma dessas entidades pudesse causar a destruição do frágil e recém-nascido multiverso. Durante este período enquanto vagava pelos mares de escuridão ele encontrou uma Descendente de Tehom isolada num recanto esquecido. Esta se chamava Nyx. Como a deusa não demonstrou nenhum tipo de ameaça ao Arcanjo ele decidiu dialogar com a mesma e entender o que ela fazia ali e porque não havia fugido quando ele se aproximou. Nyx o apresentou pela primeira vez outro ponto de vista que não o de YHVH e seus generais-arcanjos, e só então Helel tomou conhecimento de que muitos os Netos de Tehom não tinham vontade de destruir A Criação ou sequer tinham noção de que um Novo Universo seria criado. Com a ajuda do Juiz, Nyx e alguns de seus parentes conseguiram escapar o extermínio e presenciaram o Fulgiston e a Aurora dos Tempos. Os encontros da deusa e do arcanjo perduraram por mais alguns poucos séculos durante o tempo que o cosmos dava os primeiros suspiros. Como agradecimento e demonstração de seus profundos sentimentos pelo Sexto Arcanjo, Nyx entregou-lhe um ''Fragmento de Luz. Porém neste mesmo momento Uziel havia rastreado a presença de "invasores" nos domínios de seu Pai e conjurou a presença de todos os Arcanjos que descobriram a traição de Helel no ato e sem dar chances que os dois jovens conspiradores pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Miguel e Lucifer executaram Nyx, provocando a ira incessante do Juiz que repudiando os ideais de sua linhagem, fugiu para uma dimensão paralela com os restos de sua amada e lá Helel aceitou a escuridão mesmo sendo um Arcanjo, um ser de pura luz. Assimilando então a escuridão de Nyx e consumindo os Restos de Tehom, Helel se tornou o mais poderoso entre os Filhos de Deus e partiu para uma batalha prometida contra sua própria família. Helel Satan foi fatalmente derrotado por seus Irmãos e seu Pai. Como Deus não podia assassinar seu próprio filho, utilizou a Sephirot para aprisionar o Sexto Arcanjo nas Profundezas da Criação, na Sexta Kalpa do Tartarus. Foreseeing The Horizon Em algum momento durante o Sexto Dia, o Anjo Demiurgo Bael encontrou fascínio no conhecimento proibido que precedia a criação e foi o primeiro dos celestiais a aceitar de vez as trevas em seu espírito. De formas até então desconhecidas, Bael adquiriu todos os 26 Embriões de Tehom e utilizou-os não apenas para atingir grande poder, mas também para contactar Helel e co-fundar os Treze Deuses das Trevas. Before The Fall Case of Ira Quando Liliana foi engolida pelo Avatar de Nyarlathotep e caiu definitivamente na Escuridão Profunda , viu Helel Satan aguardando pacientemente pela sua libertação, antes de atingir a Última Fronteira e decair ao Mundo Que Nunca Foi. Legends Never Die Blank Period Depois do despertar de todos os Celestiais e da aproximação substancial de todos os planos e dimensões graças à Catástrofe, Beelzebub reuniu os seus companheiros que antes estavam aprisionados ou adormecidos e então teve a oportunidade de finalmente recomeçar seu grande plano de libertação. Strange Journey Between Trenches Quando o Exército Sem-Bandeira por fim conseguiu dominar a Cidade-Fortaleza Dema e pacificar o agora Domínio Livre, encontraram uma biblioteca secreta contendo conhecimento perdido e secreto. Entre a miríade de livros, um volume escrito pelo próprio Orias contava sobre "O Juiz" e revelava a curiosidade do Regente Leão sobre tal figura, já que os Primogénitos certamente não eram figuras confiáveis para herdar o legado de Deus. Ao mesmo tempo foi revelado que Ren Arkhauss e seus antecessores estava aprisionado na Sexta Kalpa do Tartarus e estava mediante a presença de Satan. Conversando com a criatura, Ren firmou um pacto de confiança que prometia auxiliar Helel em seus nobres objetivos, contanto que a entidade o libertasse de seu cárcere. Deep Strange Journey Depois de reunirem todas as dez sephiras, os Generais de Dema reconstruíram a Sephirot existente nas Profundezas da Criação e utilizaram o poder das gemas para destrancar o último selo que separava a Prisão Final do restante do Tartarus, libertando por fim, Helel. Utilizando o poder da Sephirot, o Sexto Arcanjo coroou Yakish Vasuki e Terra Gryffindor como Deuses das Trevas, enviou Sylvanas Elentari e Godric Gryffindor para o Mundo Que Nunca Foi para que não pudessem sair lá até o momento da Concepção. Realizando o desejo dos seus Libertadores e também cumprindo suas ambições, utilizou a Sephirot para ampliar seus poderes e adensar o Tecido da Realidade envolta de Gaea, selando e blindando quase totalmente o Mundo de interferência externa dos Deuses Etéreos, Celestiais e Demônios. Com quase todos os membros de suas organizações unidos e com o Cárcere de Gaea terminado, Helel relegou-se aos Labirintos de Amala onde criou os Deicidas e iniciou a executar todos os seus planos, contemplados durante uma eternidade inteira. Rivers in the Desert Chaos Dragon God Helel enviou seu servo e tenente, Urizen, para convocar Yakish para que discutissem sobre os planos do Deus-Dragão. Uma vez que foi convidado à comparecer ao Trono de Qliphoth, Yakish decidiu dialogar com seu Senhor. Trilha Sonora * Principal : Lord of the Netherworld * O Triunfo de Helel : Power of Darkness * Coroação dos Deuses das Trevas : Supreme Ruler of the Dark